


Never Mistaking You For Someone Else

by Hiding_scars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_scars/pseuds/Hiding_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael have a little girl. They bring her to all of their shows and the boys love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mistaking You For Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the awkward ending for the first chapter. I was at my thirty day limit bc I procrastinate :/

*Luke's POV*

"She's a good girl, she's daddy's favorite." Michael sings and I feel a tug on my shirt. I look down and see Elle, Michael and Calums daughter.

"Oh look here she is." I sing. I pick her up, put her on my shoulders, and finish playing the song. 

We start our talking bit and Ashton screams, "Emma Lane, why did you run out on stage?" 

I hold the microphone to her mouth so the crowd can hear her. "Untle Ashy, I saw a monser. I pomise." She says cuddling into my chest. 

"That's okay cause big bad uncle Lukey will save you. It works because you like me the best right?" I ask. 

"No. I love my daddy's." She answers.

"Well what's your favorite thing about them?" I wonder. 

"I love Calum Daddy's tattoos." She answers. 

"I like them too." Mikey interrupts and Calum shakes his head and laughs.

"And I love Michael Daddy's bright hair and his scruffy beard." She says. 

"Same." Calum says.

"You're such an idiot Calum." Michael laughs. 

Elle squirms till I put her down and cutely stomps over to Michael. She motions with one finger for him to bend till they are face to face. He does and brings the microphone with him. "Yes darling?" 

She sweetly smiles and takes the microphone from him before going back to a straight face. "How many times do I have to tell you we don't use that word? Hmm? I thought not getting invited to my last tea party would have taught you a lesson?" 

He laughs and grabs her hand. "I'm sorry. How could I ever make up for this?" 

"Go give him a kiss and say you're sorry." She demands grabbing his hand and leading him toward Calum. Mikey hesitates and looks back at her. She taps her foot and stares up at the both of them. "I'm waiting." 

They laugh and Mikey pulls Cal into a kiss. Elle turns to the crowd and holds out a hand as to show off her dads. "Say it with me now, Awwww." 

The crowd awes, joined by Luke and Ashton. "Ok now it's my turn." She runs between the both of them and Calum picks her up, both of them kissing her on the cheek. 

"Okay sweetie can you go hang out in the lounge and wait?" Calum asks setting her down. 

"I don't really want to but I will." She asks running offstage where I see our manager, Dallas, pick her up.

"Sorry about that guys." Calum apologizes and the crowd cheers. 

We continue on a few more songs and during our talking bit I start to hear a mumbled sound and someone playing with a microphone.

"How do you work this thing? Dally, I can't hear myself through my head thingy! Test, test? Oh well." We heard quiet for a few seconds as the crowd laughed. "Never made it as a wise man. Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of liven like a blind man. I'm sick inside without a since of feeling. And this is how you remind me of what I really am. It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking and I'd been wrong I've been down to the bottom of every bottle. Despite words in my head scream are we having run yet?"

"Is your daughter really back stage singing Nickelback?" I laughed.

"Of course she is. She actually has a taste of music." Mikey joked. 

"She's four. Monkey see, monkey do." Calum said. 

She started mumbling the rest of the song and towards the end she got really dramatic and screamed them. We were all laughing and she finally heard her voice box working. "Hey! It's working! Ready big finale. The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like a swirling storm inside. I couldn't keep this in Daddy's know I've tried." She changed the lyrics a while back when she would randomly start singing it at all times. 

The crowd started to sing along when Elle stopped. "Dally. Dally they're singing my song! Do you hear them Dally?" 

She runs onstage and stops the moment she sets foot on it. "Daddys! They are singing my song!" 

Calum picks her up since he was closer to her. "They are. We heard you sing it backstage so they decided to." 

"You can hear me in this box?" She asked pointing to the mic clipped on her shirt. "I'm sowwy. I didn't mean to interwupt your show. Please forgive me." She throws her arms around Calum's neck and squeezes tightly. 

We all say we forgive her and she smiles really big. "Do you guys like my ear thingys? They're batman!" 

The crowd awes again and she gets Cal to put her down. "Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it gooo, turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage oooooon. The cold never bothered me anyway." She dramatically puts her head down and then she takes a bow and exits the stage as the crowd cheers.

Mikey laughs, "this is why you don't let her have stage equipment." 

"She is a handful, that one." Calum says laughing.

We finished our set without anymore interuptions and exhaustedly walked back to the dressing room. Elle was asleep on the couch with her head in Dal's lap. He carefully picks up her head and slides a pillow under it to support her so he could leave. 

Michael sat down next to her feet with Calum in his lap. I walked over to Ash and sat in his lap, running my fingers through his hair. "I want a kid." 

Ashton started choking on the water he was drinking and his eyes went wide. "You what?" 

"Why are you surprised? This is all I've talked about recently." I said playing with the damp curls. 

"Babe I don't know if we are ready for a kid. Think about having two Elle's running around. And what if one night we had to watch Elle and our own kid in a small hotel room. It wouldn't be fair to any of us." He said.

"We will manage. I think it would be awesome to have another kid running around. At least Elle would have a friend." I kissed his lips and scanned his face for any sign of hope. 

"Baby I'm tired and my head is pounding. Can we talk about this a different time?" He spoke softly and wouldn't look me in the eyes. 

I started to feel hurt but I know he wasn't lying. I tried to get up but he gripped my waist and pulled me back down. "That doesn't mean that I want you to leave." 

He pulled my face gently towards his and guided our lips together. "I love you. I promise you I want a kid. I just don't know if now would be the best time. You can ask me about it tomorrow and we can discuss it. I just really want to lay down and go to bed."

"I know you do. I'm just wallowing in pity cause I want a baby. I love you too." I kissed him again and pulled him toward the door. "Guys we are gonna head back to the hotel, see you tommorw."

*Michael's POV*

Calum sat in my lap and snaked his arms around my neck. "I don't like that you teased me."

"I teased you?" I asked confused.

"You kissed me on stage and I couldn't make out with you because we were in front of all those people." He said running his fingers through my hair. 

"M'sorry baby. Let me make it up to you." I started to passionately kiss him throwing my tongue in when he least expected it.

I broke the kiss when I heard Ashton start choking. I looked over and his eyes were wide. "Wonder what they are talking about?" 

"Probably something random that Luke said." Calum shrugged. He started to place lingering kisses on my lips moving to my neck.

"Fuck babe. Don't have too much fun." I groaned when he started biting and sucking at my collarbone. 

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm being so needy lately." He sighed.

"No you aren't. Trust me I want it too. Maybe tomorrow Lukey will watch Elle for us." I winked at him.

"That would be wonderful." He smiled and kissed me again. 

"Guys were gonna head back to the hotel, see you tomorrow." Luke said dragging Ashton toward the door.

"We should probably get back too." I said kissing Calum again. 

"You wanna grab Elle and I'll grab her things?" He asked getting off of my lap. 

"Sure." I smiled. I carefully picked her up and and laid her head on my shoulder. She started to wake up and turned her head into my neck. 

"You played a great show Daddys." She said after yawning.

"Thank you baby." We replied in unison, making Elle giggle. 

"Are we going to the hotel now?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned again.

"We are." Calum replied. 

"Good. I'm tired. Singing that song took all of my energy out." She said. We laughed and continued to the car.

Mr.Kevin is Elle's favorite driver so we always get him. He opened the door and Elle sweetly thanked him batting her eye lashes. 

I climbed in the middle and strapped Elle into her seat. Calum climbed in next to me and shut the door. He intertwined our hands and kissed me before buckling his seat belt. "Daddys when are we going back home to our Sydney house?"

"In a few weeks. Why are you asking princess?" I asked her. 

"I was just wondering. I miss our house. I bet he's really lonely." She said playing with her seatbelt.

"I bet he is too. We will see him soon." Cal told her.

"How long do we get to stay there?" She asked.

"2 months? I don't remember." I said looking to Calum for an answer but he didn't have one either. 

"Ok. Will I get to see my grandmas and grandpas?" She wondered. 

"You will." I told her.

"Will I get to see aunt Mali?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know if Mali is at home Babygirl." Calum explained.

"Aww. Can we call and ask her?" She whined.

"We sure can but I don't know if she's awake." Calum pulled out his phone and dialed Mali's number, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" 

"Mali! I miss you. Are you going to be home when I get there?" Elle asked.

"Hey Babygirl. I miss you too. Umm are you guys coming home soon?" Mali asked.

"We will be home December and January for break." I explained.

"Well I'll be there for two weeks in December around Christmas so I'm sure I will see you." She answered.

"Yay! I can't wait to see you." Elle started being silly and dancing. 

"Where are you at right now?" Calum asked, laughing at Elle. 

"I'm in my bed sleeping because it's midnight." She said muffled.

"I meant the city. Dingbat." He asked rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up stupid. It's midnight and I'm tired." Mali answered.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to Elle. "Daddy why are they being mean to each other?" 

"They are just playing. It's what siblings do. They aren't trying to be mean on purpose." I explained.

"Oh." She looked down and started playing with her stuffed animal.

"So where are you?" Calum asked again.

"I'm in Los Angeles." She said.

"Wait are you really? We will be tomorrow. You should come to our show." Calum told her.

"Ya sure. Can I go to sleep now?" She asked. 

"Love you sis. I'll talk to you tomorrow and give you details." He said. 

"Ok love you too. Bye Mikey, bye Elle." She said.

Elle didn't respond and kept playing with her toy. "What's wrong Elle?" 

"I'm just sad." She looked out of the window and laid her head on her seat.

"Why are you sad?" I whispered noticing Calum was asleep.

"I just. Why is there only one of me?" She asked. My eyebrows furrowed at the question. "I want a sibling Daddy." 

"Oh. OH. Um well maybe one day you will have one. We just, I never thought about that before." I explained. 

"For my next birthday will you get me a baby? Not this birthday but like, maybe the 6 one? It's the only thing I want." She replied finally looking at me. 

"I'd have to talk to Daddy about it but if you want a sibling maybe we're ready for another kid." I told her.

She suddenly perked up. "Okay! And I want a boy. Even if it's not a baby. I think I'd be fun to have a brother." 

"I'll definitely keep that in mind babygirl. Thank you for talking to me." I said puckering my lips. 

She gave me a kiss and grabbing my finger. "I'm gonna have a brother. I'm gonna have a brother." She sang softly. I chuckled at her and leaned my head on Calum's. 

When we got to the hotel both of them were asleep and I smiled at the thought of our family growing. I woke Calum and gently undid Elle's seatbelt. I laid her on my chest and grabbed Cal's hand as he leaned on my shoulder. We walked up to our room and the guard left. I opened the door and Calum went straight to the bathroom for a shower. I laid Elle on one of the beds and took off my shoes before going into the bathroom. 

I took off my clothes and joined Calum in the shower. I wrapped my arms loosely around his hips and laid my head on his back. "I want another kid." 

Calum froze and turned around. "You want another kid?" 

"I do. I want a son." I said.

"What gave you this thought?" He asked putting his arms around my neck.

"When you were on the phone Elle asked why you and Mal were being mean. I told her that you guys were playing and that's what siblings do. When you fell asleep she said that all she wanted for her birthday was a baby. She said it didn't even have to be a baby but just a brother. Then I thought that maybe it's not a bad idea." I explained. 

"It's not. But I think we'd be better off with an older kid. Maybe 5 or so and have a baby later on. It'd be harder to raise a baby. Not that I don't think we can handle it but with tour and all, you know?" He said.

It actually would make a lot of since. A smile came upon my lips and I kissed him. "What about tomorrow I call the Goldbrooke agency and set an appointment up for the day after we get back? We can go visit and see what kid we want." 

"Sounds amazing." He said kissing me again.

"I'm so happy Calum. Elle's gonna be so happy. We're all gonna be happy." Tears actually started forming in my eyes and one slipped out before I could blink them back. 

"Baby your crying." Calum wiped my tear and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why. It's just that my dream is coming true. I married my teenage love. We have a daughter and we are about to get a son. I'm really happy." I told him.

"This has always been my dream too babe. I love you and I'm so happy you chose me." I kissed him again and let go of him to finish our shower.

Once we were done we put on some boxers and sweatpants before climbing into bed. "Do not let me forget to call them Hood. I'm warning you." 

"I'm sure you will remember all on your own babe." He answered, kissing my neck.

*the next morning*

"Daddys wake up. I'm hungry and I want breakfast." Elle was jumping on our bed impatiently.

I looked over to the clock and it was 12 o'clock. "Shit Calum get up. Sweetie what time was it when you woke up?" 

"The clock said 7, 1, 3." She said. "Has it been a long time?" 

Calum sat up and said good morning to her. "Baby it's been like 5 hours. You could have woken us up sooner." 

"I'm sorry you had to wait that long and now we have a radio interview so how about Dallas picks you up something at a café and brings it to the station?" I told her.

"That's okay I don't mind waiting." She said. She gave me and Cal our 'morning kisses' and headed to her suitcase and got out her clothes. "Remember when I said I only wanted a brother for my birthday?" 

"Yes. Is there something else you have thought of?" I asked.

"Maybe just a new suitcase. I don't really like the color pink." She paused for a moment and I smiled. "If it's too much don't worry about it. I'd rather get my brother toys and things rather than a suitcase for myself." 

I turned to Calum with the biggest smile on my face and wrapped him in a big hug. "How did we get so lucky?" I screamed before kissing him.

Elle finished changing and joined us on the bed. She had put on some black skinnies and a ACDC shirt. She looked so cute. "Baby we have something to tell you." 

"Yes daddy?" She sat in front of us with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

"We're gonna get you a brother but he won't be a baby. He will probably be your age or a little older." I explained.

"Really?" She had a big smile on her face and lurched forward, giving us a group hug. She started to jump on the bed singing, "I'm gonna have a brother, I'm gonna have a brother."

"It won't be till we go back to Aussie though okay?" Calum reassured her. "We want him to have some time to get used to being in a family before we travel a lot."

"That's okay. I wouldn't want him to get nervous or anything." She jumped off the bed and grabbed a red bandana out of her bag. She slid it beneath her hair and wrapped it so the knot was on the top of her hair. "Will you please tie this?" 

Calum gladly accepted and got up to get himself ready. I smiled again at the thought of how caring Elle is and got ready myself. We were downstairs with our bags at 12:20 and Luke and Ash were waiting on us. "We thought you were never gonna make it." 

"Sorry Ash. We slept till 12 and this cutie was so kind to let us sleep in. She's been up 5 hours and still hasn't had breakfast." I told him.

"Speaking of which," Dallas popped up from behind us and lifted Elle onto his shoulders. "What do you want from the café?" 

"Do they have pancakes there?" She asked. 

"I'm sure they do." He replied.

"I wants pancakes and oatmeal." She replied with a huge smile. 

"And a vanilla frappe to drink I'm guessing?" He asked.

"If you don't mind." She said.

"Not at all. Do you guys just want breakfast burritos since they are quick and easy?" He asked.

We all nodded being lead out to the cars. "Ok then I'll meet you there in about 5 minutes." 

He called in the order as we got in the car. We drove down to the radio station and they led us to the chairs where we were getting interviewed. Dallas soon showed up with Elle's pancakes and her Starbucks as we went in to perform our song. 

We had to wait till after the interview to eat and Elle tried to wait with us but we all felt bad that she had been waiting and convinced her to eat. 

We sat down in our chairs for the interview part as Elle was led to the other room to eat. "That was a great song you just performed there guys. So you guys have been a band for how long now?" 

"10 years. Wow has it really been that long?" Ash sounded surprised but it really didn't feel that long.

"That's a long time for the connection to still be there, isn't it? Now Michael and Calum you have a daughter? And last night she appeared in several moments of your show." The interviewer played the bit of Elle singing Let it go. "Is she here with you today?" 

"She is." Calum said pointing to Elle through the glass wall. She was eating her pancakes so slowly and lady like; it was adorable.

"Would you care if she joined us for a second?" He asked.

"Not at all." I stood up and went into the other room. She had just put a couple piece so her mouth was full but she agreed and walked in holding my hand. I sat back down and helped her into my lap. 

"Hello. What's your name?" The interviewer asked.

She put up her finger and tried to fastly swallow her food. "Sorry I was eating a pancake. My names Elle. Nice to meet you Mr. Secrest."

"It's even better to meet you. Did you have fun yesterday, performing on stage?" He asked. 

She began to get excited talking about it. "I did! I saw a monster at first and Uncle Lukey picked me up so he wouldn't get me. And then I was singing with my ear pieces, they are batman by the way, and the crowd could hear me!" 

"I know, I saw. How did it make you feel to have all of those people cheer for you and sing with you?" He asked.

"It made me really happy! But then I felt bad for interrupting the show not on purpose." She explained.

"It's okay baby. You made the fans happy. They loved it." I kissed her cheek and she leaned forward to grab my water. 

"Can I have some?" She whispered. 

I nodded and Ryan continued. "Well I'm glad you had a good time and I'm going to let you go back to eating your pancakes."

"I have oatmeal too!" She hopped off of my lap and walked over to give him a hug. "Thank you for meeting me and letting me talk on your show." 

She walked back out after giving Ellen a hug. "That is the sweetest little girl I have ever met."

"The thing is I don't know where she gets it from. Michael and I both aren't rude but it's not like we're extremely kind either. Like this morning she was talking about how she didn't like the color pink and if she could have a new suitcase for her birthday coming up in a couple of months. Then suddenly something changed her mind and she said nevermind I don't want to ask for too much." Calum explained.

"What else has she asked for?" Ryan asked curiously.

"That's the thing though. Literally nothing except one thing and it's free." I answered before Calum could blurt out that we were adopting another kid.

"See that's a good heart." Ellen said again.

"She also let us sleep in which is why she is eating pancakes at noon." I laughed.

"That's sweet." Ryan said. "So what does she think about the entire travel thing? Does she understand it? Does she ever ask where grandma is? Anything about friends?" 

"She loves it, to my understanding. Last night she did ask when we are going back to our house in Sydney, though so I think she misses it sometimes." Calum said.

"She asked if she would get to see Aunt Mali, which is Calum's sister, and we found out she was here in Los Angeles for the weekend. She's going to come to our show tonight and see her." I added.

"That's wonderful. Well I'm glad she's happy. Glad you are hopefully happy. What about you guys Ashton and Luke? What have you been up to?" 

"Just banding. Our life isn't as interesting as theirs is." Ashton laughed. "But it's been pretty fun actually. We've been exploring every place we go. It's fun getting to see cool sights and all of that." 

"That's great. I'm very happy for you guys; proud of your success. Sometimes I feel like a proud dad to you guys. Anyways, thank you for performing for us. I can't wait to have you on the show again soon." Ryan said ending our segment. 

"Thanks for having us." We said our goodbyes and walked back into the room Elle was in.

"Are you done already? I haven't even finished my oatmeal." She said.

"Yes baby we are done but we are just going to another radio station to do another interview." Calum said picker her up and handing her, her drink before grabbing her oatmeal so we could leave. 

She had finished her pancakes so I threw away the container and we headed to the car.

*Luke's POV* (Backtrack to when they woke up.)

I felt Ashton's arms around my waist and he kissed my back. I stretched to wake up a little more before rolling over and cupping his cheek. "I'm so lucky that I get to wake up next to my beautiful husband who I love so much." 

"Lukey you were right." Ashton said after kissing me.

"Right about what?" I asked confused, still slightly dazed from just waking up.

"I want a child. With you, my beautiful husband." He responded.

I put my hand over my mouth and felt tears in my eyes. I started crying and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Ash." 

"I love you and I realized if Mikey and Cal could do it, so can we. I think it'd be fun to have a little girl or boy running around getting to play with Elle. Plus then she wouldn't be alone." 

"I love you too." I kissed him repeatedly and couldn't get the smile off of my face.

*Michael's POV* (back to the present)

We finished eating as we pulled into the radio station and Elle was still working on her oatmeal. She had to go to the bathroom so I carried her Oatmeal to the lounge we were waiting in while she went with one of the female crew members to use the restroom. 

I set the oatmeal on the table along with her spoon and sat down next to Calum. He looked over and grabbed my hand, "should we tell them?" 

"I think so. Now seems like a good time." 

"Hey guys we have something to tell you." I spoke up after a minute.

"That's convenient because we have to tell you something too." Ashton said after looking at Luke. 

"I'll let you have the honor of going first." Calum said.

"Why thank you. So Luke and I got to talking about something," Ashton was cut off by Elle walking in.

"Oh Uncle Lukey did I tell you I was getting a brother?" She said excited, running and jumping into his lap.

"Okay, I take that back. We'll go first." Calum laughed. "Elle it's not nice to inturupt." 

"I'm sorry Uncle Ashy. I just got really excited." She said.

"Wait are you for real adopting another kid? That's what we were gonna tell you." Luke said excitedly.

"You guys are finally adopting?" I said this statement kind of loud, I admit but this is huge. I know that Luke has wanted a baby for probably the past year and now they are finally getting a kid. "Congrats guys." 

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" Elle said.

"What made you guys decide to get another?" Ashton asked. 

"Elle came to me last night and said she wanted a baby brother. We had to explain that we couldn't necessarily get a baby because we would be busy with tour so we are going to get one a little older than her. What about you guys?" I asked.

"Well I always see your cute little family and think about how I want to start our own." Luke said. "So I sprung it upon Ashton last night and he agreed after sleeping on it."

"Well I'm happy for you." Calum said. 

Luke handed Elle her oatmeal and she continued to eat it till she was full. He threw it away and the interviewer called us in.

"Where's Dallas?" Calum asked looking around. I looked to and Dallas was indeed no where to be found. "Mikey I don't see Dal." 

He started to panic, not wanting to leave Elle by herself. "Don't worry babe. We can just bring her in with us and she can sit off to the side."

"But what if they won't let us? Isn't that unprofessional? I don't know." I cut him off with my lips and he relaxed a little bit.

"No, but that was. It's not our fault we can't find him and you know she will be quiet so they shouldn't have a problem with it." I explained. "Besides Ellen is a boss. She's not gonna say no."

"Okay." He sighed kissing me once more.

I ran to Ellen and gave her a hug. "Hey Clifford. How are you?" 

"I'm great. Listen we have no clue where our manager is and their isn't anyone to watch Elle. Is there any open seats in the front she could sit in for a moment?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes there is one next to Andy. He's a great babysitter." She laughed. "Or she can sit with with you guys. Whatever she prefers."

"Oh great. Let's give her the option." I said sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2b/e6/0e/2be60eae7d69cbea52f814bf1f744b74.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/110830840805572119/&h=630&w=420&tbnid=H2innc3LdiECHM:&docid=lDnI-Ika-QYt3M&hl=en-us&ei=3uREVqesMMHtmAHP_b-oCQ&tbm=isch&client=safari&ved=0CB4QMygCMAJqFQoTCKeTourLi8kCFcE2Jgodz_4PlQ
> 
>  
> 
> This is Calum and Michael's little girl. Let's just pretend the beanie is the grey Pom Pom one and she stole it from Luke bc aww.


End file.
